callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Stealth Bomber
B-2 Spirit is a Stealth Bomber featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It is seen only in multiplayer as a killstreak reward. Ironically, the only thing stealthy about the bomber is that it does not appear on radar and is not announced like other Killstreak Rewards. In addition, there is no map with a sky dark enough to camouflage the pitch-black B-2; it clearly stands out. Additionally, some players may hear the Stealth Bomber coming and have time run for cover, because when the Stealth Bomber comes, it makes a quite loud noise, especially for the players wearing a headset. Usage FUK U ALL UR ALLL SSSSHHHIIIIITT ON COD SO FUK U Trivia thumb|300px|right|The Stealth Bomber killstreak in action *It is the only killstreak reward in the game in which the announcers do not call it by its name when it is earned. It is only announced to friendlies as an airstrike. *Since the killstreak is above 8 kills, the announcement in the top-right showing the player's callsign and the message "Stealth Bomber" shows only for the team calling it in - and of course, not in Hardcore. *Despite it being a Stealth Bomber, it can be heard long before it arrives. This can give the enemy team warning and a chance to get indoors before the bomber drops its payload, and might be explained by the unrealistically low altitude of the plane in-game. *Despite some claims, it is impossible to down a Stealth Bomber, as Predator Missiles will always explode on top of the plane as if it were invincible, and similar to the initial Harrier Strike planes and the precision airstrike planes, Stingers/AT4s/Javelins will not lock onto the plane. Also while the bomber itself is unaffected by an EMP, some bombs will be dropped during an EMP. *The sounds made during the shell shock caused by an enemy Stealth Bomber are identical to those heard after dying in singleplayer and in Call of Duty: World at War when artillery gets fired on the building the player is in. *The Stealth Bomber is very effective on games like Search and Destroy and Demolition because all their players are mainly in the same position. *In Free for All, the B-2 is announced to players of the same faction, on the upper right corner of the screen, defeating the purpose of the "stealth" bomber to most players. In other game modes, it is only announced to team mates. *If an EMP is called in, while at the same time a stealth bomber is, the stealth bomber will stop dropping bombs. However, it remains intact as it continues to fly across the map. *There is a glitch that causes a player to call in two Stealth Bombers for the same killstreak. *Watching a killcam with a B-2 the player will notice that the top of the plane is not fully detailed. All that is visible are grey lines. *The laptop the player takes out to use the Stealth Bombers is a laptop seen in ''Modern Warfare 2 ''single-player mission "Of Their Own Accord" if you observe carefully. *Even though it is quick to kill people after calling it in, it leaves beyond the mountains and scenery so you cannot see it disappear. The only occasion where you see the Stealth Bomber disappear is over the sea part in Sub Base. *It is possible for one team to call in two at the same time, and as a result the planes can fly through each other. However they won't blow up, further strengthening the fact they can't be shot down. *The Stealth Bomber always carpet bombs the area chosen from the same altitude on every map. *Unlike the other airstrikes, the Stealth Bomber, though you select a specific area for it to bomb, will drop bombs and create a thin line of explosions all the way across the map in the direction chosen, making it possible to kill people outside the selected area. Category:Perks Category:Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Perks Category:Killstreak Rewards Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Perks Category:Vehicles Category:Aircraft Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Vehicles Category:Stub